


Water

by Kurisuta



Series: Godai [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Archai, Different Kind of Avatar, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parallel Universes, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: The Avatar gang arrive in our world surrounded by the Miko, a family of priestesses. Aang discovers that he has brought bending to this world too, only it developed in a strange way. With their world in danger, and their Wiccan Mother the cause of it all, can the Avatar and his new friends restore things?
Relationships: Aang (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Godai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004640





	1. Jumping Fire

Kurisuta Hikawa woke up in her warm home in Hot Springs, Arkansas to a shouting.

Kuri wandered into the living room sleepily.

“Th-Th-The FIRE!” Yelled the small orange fox that happened to be her older sister Reiko.

Reiko transformed into human form and ran to Kuri.

“You know how to read the flames. What does it mean?!” Reiko screeched.

“Put your claws away jeez.” Kuri said and went and sat in front of the jumping fire. After a few moments, her eyes cleared and the fire calmed. “The future is very strange. The fire was heralding the approach of a Firestarter, an Earthshaker, a Waterbearer, and a Windwalker. Great calamity will soon befall this land. And we need help to stop it. We will need to complete the Ritual.”

“The Ritual, what Ritual?” Reiko said.

Kuri sighed. “These visions never exactly give out details, but that’s what makes it fun!”

She got out her Grimoire and paged through. “The Ritual of the Five Elements.”

“Five, but didn’t you mention four elementals?” Reiko said.

Kuri began drawing on a piece of paper. “I assume they cast their circle around our pentagram. But the significant training we would need to pull this off...”

“Can we do it?” Reiko said.

“I’ll need to make some calls. It looks like we’re back together again. I’ll have to bury the hatchet with Mana.” Kuri said.

The ground suddenly shuddered, and a cool wind passed through the house.

“Please...you have to help us...don’t you have shelter for the Avatar?” Katara said, holding up an injured Aang, while Sokka held up an injured Zuko.

Reiko moved to aid them, but Kuri got in the way, pointing a glowing sacred arrow at the Avatar.

“Where are the others?” Kuri accused.

“The other what?” Sokka asked.

“The other Avatars. They are a Collective and there should be twelve. They promised, no more interference in reality. Their powers were—“ Kuri was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

“That man is a different kind of Avatar. He doesn’t smell like the Reikai, though there is a whiff of spiritual energy about him. Please come in, I’m sure you can answer our questions about the jumping fire.”


	2. Archai

Aang woke to a young woman with bright red hair healing him.

“Well hello there sleepy head.” Rei said. “You shouldn’t move much. You just had a strenuous Reikohaidan Surgery.”

She walked over and placed a tray in his lap. It was laden with soup and bread and lemonade.

“W-Who are you? You...resemble somehow...a spirit...” Aang said.

He couldn’t explain it, but the girl seemed to be a spiritual being. She beamed at him.

“I see. You must be having trouble, seeing a double image like that. I trust you, Avatar-chan, so I’ll let you see the truth.” Rei said, and in a swirl of gold light, her human self dissolved, revealing a kitsune spirit.

Reiko was a tall woman with long red hair with white strands spread throughout, orange fox ears, sharp vulpine features, golden eyes, whiskers, and six orange tails.

“Hikawa Shrine is a sanctuary for people like me.” Rei explained. “This is my true form; I’m a kitsune spirit that was injured significantly and forced to share a soul with an infant, this Rei girl. Kuri is the miko who makes this all possible, this safety.”

“Didn’t she just threaten me?” Aang said.

“A long time ago a group of twelve highly powerful beings called Avatars had a desire to create what they called ‘utopia.’ They tricked us and we allowed them to alter reality. The result was that they would judge the world and remove anyone they found unnecessary. When they did this, no one mourned, because they had lost that ability. Free will itself was threatened. Kuri confronted them, and they changed everything back. In her words, with the battle between Good and Evil—“ Rei said.

“At least you know what you are dying for.” Kuri said. “The Firestarter is waking up. We have trouble.”

Xxx

Kuri knelt next to Zuko. “Please calm down. I am not your enemy.”

“Then why am I tied down?!” Zuko demanded.

“You attacked in your sleep.” Kuri responded. “It has been a long time since I’ve been this close to a Firestarter...although the last one I encountered was an Archai.”

“What are you talking about! I’m a Firebender! We’re all benders!” Zuko said.

Kuri sat quietly for a moment. “Do you remember burning a hole in the air?”

There was a silence.

“H-How did you...?” Zuko said desperately.

“You are so much more than a Firebender. You are an Archai.” Kuri said.


	3. Visions

“What is an Archai? And will you untie me already?” Zuko demanded.

“An extinct race of incredibly powerful beings, often mistaken for Firestarters. After being hunted by both good and evil forces, the Archai were eliminated in the early 1100s because of their power to use the elements to burn holes in reality. Once the Archai could control the blaze within, they could naturally manipulate nature's fabric to travel to any and all planes of existence.” Reiko read from a red book.

“You said extinct,” Katara said. “Then why is Zuko one?”

“I can’t explain it. I just know that if he isn’t protected, Zuko will be killed.” Kuri said. “In fact my superiors would probably prefer it if I stripped his powers right now.”

“You can’t do that!” Aang said. “He didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Relax.” Reiko said. “Kuri never really agreed with the Council. Besides that, believe it or not, this isn’t the first time she’s seen an Archai.”

“That’s right.” Kuri said. “The other was just a child, half my age, but they were planning to train him to use his power for military purposes.” She smiled fondly. “I think that’s the first time I ever got in touch with my true power.”

Kuri untied Zuko.

“I-I remember.” Zuko sat on the edge of the bed. “I woke up in bed and there were holes in space all around me. Toph tried to help me and—“

“Where is Toph? And Appa?” Aang said.

Kuri hissed and grabbed at her head. Without warning, she levitated into the air, about two feet, back arcing. She grabbed her head and finally fell back on the bed, breathing hard.

“A vision?” Reiko said.

“It was sent to me by the captors. They have your friends. Th-They plan to break your circle by stripping your friend Toph’s power. They have her body bound, unable to bend. As for Appa, he seems to be fine, though injured.” Kuri looked pained, as though she could feel what their friends were experiencing.

“Who has them?” Sokka asked.

Kuri shook her head. “I-I can’t tell you that for sure. It’s like they were leading me. All I could see was what they wanted me to see. I’m sure it’s a trap.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Katara said. “We have to go.”


	4. Reinforcements

“We can’t just go right away.” Reiko said. “Kuri will know if they are being hurt or worse. We simply aren’t strong enough to go against them right away.”

“We can’t just let them stay there!” Aang said angrily.

“Stop it! You were hurt!” Rei said fiercely. “The only people who could go besides me and sis are Sokka and Katara.”

“Then lets go.” Katara stood.

“You say that like you know where they are.” Kuri said. “None of you shares blood with Toph or Appa so I can’t call them here with magic. I can scry for Toph, as she’s an Earthshaker, but it will still take time. And whoever these people are, they are able to access my visions, so chances are they will affect the rest of my power as well, sending me wherever they want me to go. I agree with Rei. This simply isn’t safe.”

“You already have a plan don’t you.” Zuko said struggling to sit up.

Kuri smiled at him. “Yes I do Zuko. Here they come now.”

On the grounds there appeared in a flurry of snow four girls. The first one entered, not appearing cold at all. She had dark hair to her shoulders, ice blue eyes, and pale skin.

“My name is Mana. I’m the eldest of the Hikawa clan.” Mana said, bowing. “I understand you people need a rescue. Kuri, you’d better have some serious compensation for me helping you lowlifes.”

Zuko looked from Mana to Kuri. Mana talked to her like Azula talked to him.

“Maybe you should have specified that though you are the oldest, I’m still the Head of this family,” Kuri said calmly. “As for compensation, consider the fact that I leave you alive despite what you do for a living compensation enough for now.”

Mana scowled, but sat down, pacified.

A second girl entered, carrying sunshine with her, with long blonde hair to her waist and bright blue eyes and pale skin. She seemed somehow warmer than the other girl, and it made Zuko wonder if Mana was a Waterbender and this girl a Firebender. Did they even have that here?

“My name’s Kiana. I’m the youngest.” Kiana said with a bit of a dramatic flourish. She then went to the walls and began writing in cryptic lettering on them. “Kuri do you want them to find you? Sheesh this defense is outdated.”

“Well come on I can’t stay up to date unless you visit more often.” Kuri grinned.

Two women, adults, entered last. On one side was a woman with short blonde hair and hazel eyes, looking on edge. On the other was a woman with curly dark hair and dark complexion with brown eyes.

Aang looked up at the curly haired woman as if he recognized her, and seemed very surprised. “A-ya?”

“It’s Ava.” She said. “And this is Billie. We’re cousins of the sisters. I’m a Gypsy Shuvani, and she’s just a run of the mill witch.”

“But...but you...you look just like one of the monks from the Air Temple! Monk A-ya!” Aang exclaimed.


	5. Training

“What do you mean we aren’t going after them right away?” Aang said.

“Aang we can’t do that.” Rei said. “I told you it’s a trap. I know we have to go but we need to train. You don’t know how to use your bending here and we don’t know how to fight with you.”

Aang reluctantly agreed to her terms.

“Let’s get this training started!” Sokka said.

Katara lead Mana out to the field next to a well. She attempted to pull water from the well but found her bending would not work.

“No no that’s all wrong.” Mana said. “You have to work with the water around you. The water in the air. Watch this.”

Mana blew on her hand and ice blew across the field. The ice blew towards Katara and she cried out and threw up her hands, and the ice stopped in midair. She twirled her hands and the ice melted and then evaporated.

“How do I bring it from the air?” Katara said, trying to blow on her hand, but nothing happened.

“Look out!!” Sokka said, his boomerang flying at Katara’s head.

She held up her hands and the boomerang froze in midair. “Whoa!”

Xxx

“In order to call on the elements you have to See them.” Ava said.

“What do you mean Monk A-ya?” Aang said.

Ava pouted. “Its Ava. As the Avatar you can see the spirits within nature. The spirits of the elements. Gnomes rule over the Earth. Sylphs over the Air. Undies over the Water. Salamanders over the Fire. These spirits dwell directly in the elements. In order to control the elements again in our world you must befriend these spirits.”

She took him to a wooded enclosure where the spirits communed.

“I...think I see them!” Aang said.

“Good. Let’s get started.” Ava said.

Xxx

“How do I make portals?” Zuko said.

“It says you must control the blaze within.” Reiko said reading from the Grimoire.

“I can control my inner fire!” Zuko said angrily.

“So prove it.” Kuri challenged. “None of the others have been able to use their bending. Firestarters here have to concentrate hard to burn things. It all comes from the mind. Right here.”Kuri touched his temples. “Put your hands here, concentrate, and burn the trash in the can.”

Zuko put his fingers on his temples and gripped his head as a splitting headache hit him. When he opened his eyes the trash was on fire.

Kuri clapped her hands. “Good job! You’ve got the firebug!”


	6. Training II

Mana blew on her hand, blowing ice directly at Katara

Katara caught the ice and it danced around her hand, becoming water, which she whipped out to knock Mana back.

Mana froze the water and Katara dissolved it, pulling more water out of the air and catching Mana in a giant bubble.

Mana gave her a thumbs up, and Katara popped the bubble.

Xxx

Aang gathered the elements together, easily able to bend again.

Ava clapped her hands.

Aang reached out, communicating through the elements through their spirits.

He finally understood. Everything here was so spiritual, so unique.

Xxx

Kuri brought in a target and hung it above Zuko’s head.

Wordlessly he flicked a hand and the flames hit the center of the target and then burned it all up.

Kuri caught the ashes and reformed it, motioning for him to do it again.

The practice went on, over and over.


End file.
